After The Concert
Not long after the arrest of Assistant Mayor Bellwether, Gazelle had her biggest concert in the history of Zootopia, in order to celebrate the peace and harmony restored to the city. Majority of the city´s inhabitants were there to see it. But what really happened during that night with the two heroes who saved the city? After the concert had ended, Nick was escorting Judy home through the streets. It was still a long way home from there, so they had to take the train. The duo took their seats and sat very close to each other. Being friends for quite some time made them feel much more comfortable being this close together. It was almost midnight. Not many other mammals were there in the same train as Nick and Judy, so they could enjoy their ride home in peace. “Wonderful concert. I´ve always been a big fan of Gazelle, but I´ve never had anyone to go with me to her concert before. Thanks for joining me there”, Judy smiled at Nick. “You´re welcome, Carrots. Although I think Bogo and Clawhauser enjoyed it even more than we did. They were the first ones there who were asking for her autograph after the concert”, the fox laughed. “Yeah. I think Chief Buffalo Butt has a bit of a crush on her”, Judy nodded. That reminded Nick of something. Ever since Nick and her started to know each other, he wanted to admit it. Previously, he was a bit hesitant to open up on her, but now he didn´t want to hide it anymore. “You know, it´s amazing how we have learned so much from each other over time. Never before I´ve had special moments like this in my life, or someone I could trust and care about as much as you”, he said earnestly. “I know”, Judy noticed how he was feeling. “I wouldn´t know what being happy is like without you. The more I got to know you and spent time together with you, from the case to my time in the academy, the more stronger that feeling got inside of me. I can´t help it, I have to admit it”, Nick felt shy talking about it. “It´s okay, Nick. You can tell me anything”, Judy placed her paw compassionately on Nick´s shoulder. “I….want us to be more than just friends. You may not be the same species as I am, but you still have everything that I respect in a female mammal. Heart, beauty, wit, you have it all. You´re the only person in my life I´d be willing to sacrifice myself for. I mean every word I´m saying now”, Nick admitted. Judy was almost speechless. Nick´s words had an indescribable effect on her. She was no longer the ignorant country rabbit who wouldn´t even dream of entering a relationship with a predator. Now, she was a responsible, mature and compassionate woman who totally understood his feelings, and couldn´t help but feel the same way too. Deep down Judy had hoped in her heart that Nick would return her feelings whenever she would show hers, but wasn´t sure if a fox like him would love her in return. But he did. “I know how you feel, Nick. I know it all too well, I´ve been thinking about you the same way for a long time. I was afraid you wouldn´t see romantic potential in me. But now I know who you are and what your true feelings are. I can´t believe it”, Judy got almost misty. She had felt lonely for quite some time ever since she had moved to Zootopia. Before her career, she used to date a couple of male rabbits, but both had turned out to be really unpleasant folks. These were the rabbits that she referred to as jerks when talking with her parents. That was why she wasn´t big on romance for a very long time during her career. Nick hadn´t been that fortunate either, for he too had been dumped by a vixen that looked pretty, but wasn´t the right one for her on the inside. Unlike her, Judy turned out to be beautiful both on the surface and on the inside. Beneath her feminine figure was a heart of gold indeed. He was happy she felt the same way towards him. “It´s okay, bun bun. I love you”, Nick wiped a tear off her face. As he touched her body, he could feel her heart beating strongly. “I love you too, my sly fox”, Judy said as they engaged in their first kiss ever. Throughout the rest of the train ride, Judy kept on snuggling close to Nick who held her tight. The rabbit felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off her. The fox had soothed the longing feeling in her heart, and Judy had done the same to him. This was the special moment that sealed Nick and Judy together. Two simple souls that had found happiness in each other at last. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Beginning of WildeHopps romance stories Category:What if-scenarios Category:Date stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon